Summertime Sadness
by JylerXoXo
Summary: Tyler receives a heart-breaking text from Matt. Tyler feels sad and lonely,he never wanted to feel this way ever again,after Vicki. He turns to Jeremy for help,who got dumped by Bonnie. Jeremy sees something very irritating outside of his window. He didn't want to feel this way ever again,after Vicki. Kind of AU,Jyler slash as story develops. R&R,please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Summertime Sadness**

Chapter 1

Tyler looked at the text he received. He was shocked, to say the least. He kept asking himself one question. _Why?_ He growled at his self in frustration as his eyes got teary and he clenched his jaw. No he won't get this satisfaction, I will not cry. Do not cry, Lockwood. He repeated that mantra in his head, over and over again until his tears didn't burn in his eyes. He re-read it again and sighed. Okay, if he wants this I won't stand in his way; let him be happy with _her_.

Tyler quickly texted Matt back: _I won't stand in your way. I want you to be happy. Thank you for the beautiful time you shared with me. Good luck with Caroline. Xo Tyler_

He pressed send and turned his phone off then he proceeded to get off his bed and walked to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and sighed, turned the water off and looked at himself in the mirror. _How could he do this to me, over a text?_ He abandoned the thought and turned to walk back to his bed, lied down and got the iPod off his nightstand and put the ear buds in.

_Kiss me hard before you go._

_Summertime sadness._

How fitting he thought and turned on his side, wrapped the blanket around him and shut his eyes. The tears he held in, softly started falling. After what felt like hours, he finally fell asleep, dreaming about piercing blue eyes and a beautiful and perfect smile.

* * *

Jeremy got his keys out and unlocked the door, turning the doorknob around as he got inside. Surprised that no one was home; he called "Jenna?" and waited for a response. _Any_ kind of response, he needed to talk to someone. When none came, he sighed and went upstairs to his room and sat at the table where his sketches and laptop lied.

He turned his laptop on and waited for it to boot up. His nose wrinkled as he looked around his room, it smelled bad. Like something had died in here. _Something_ did, he thought sadly. He got up and turned to open his window, when he suddenly eyes got wide and his mouth dry.

_What? How? When? _Bonnie was kissing Damon, her fingers in his hair, eyes closed. Damon's arms were around her waist, stroking her sides. His eyes burned and he quickly sat back at his table, wiping the tears away. He never thought that she'd move on so _soon_, they broke up just twenty minutes ago.  
He shook his head fast, gathering his thoughts and logged into his Facebook and changing his relationship status to Single, setting it to private. Just as he was about to log out, Tyler Lockwood's face flashed up telling Jeremy that he wrote him a message. He clicked on the message, frowning. _What did he want? _Jeremy read the message and chuckled a little bit to himself. _Hey,what's up? I need a favor,please._

* * *

**So this is my first time writing,ever! If you want me to continue,please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summertime Sadness

Chapter 2

After Tyler's Mother, Carol, woke him up she told him that he has to get ready for dinner with some of the citizens of Mystic Falls. He groaned and nodded, mumbling a short yes to her. She smiled and left the room. Tyler remembered why he took a nap and a sharp pain got through his body, remembering the text. _Stop, Lockwood. You're not a pussy. _The thought made him cringe and he got up, took a shower and changed in a breathtaking tux. He styled his hair, in a messy and sexy way and then sat down on his bed.

Turning his phone on he hoped that there was at least some explanation from Matt, why would he break up with him over a text? Tyler got disappointed. No response, no missed calls. _Great_, he thought sadly and opened the Facebook App. Searching for Matt he saw that the boy was in a relationship with Caroline. _Ouch_. Going back to his newsfeed he saw that they weren't the only ones who changed their status. Jeremy was single. He clicked on Jeremy's name which took him to his profile but his relationship status was gone, which made Tyler wonder why he'd set it to private but he didn't want to ask him. Instead Tyler wanted to get drunk, forget about everything and everyone and smoke some good weed. He typed the message asking Jeremy if he could help him out in that department. Secretly, he wanted to talk to the young Gilbert boy and get to know him better. He was a hot piece of ass, there's no use in lying to himself. And then there was the part with Vicki…which didn't exactly made Tyler like Jeremy. He was an asshole to him the whole time, which the older boy now regretted.

_What kind of favor? Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me. _Tyler couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

_Get over it, Gilbert. Can I come by your house around eight? _ Tyler waited nervously for the boy to respond. _Please, say yes _was all he kept thinking.

* * *

Jeremy sighed in frustration, wrote down his cell and agreed to see Tyler at eight. _Maybe this'll be great_. _I need to distract myself…_

* * *

__**So,here it is...Chapter 2. Review please! xo**


End file.
